Butters Very Own Love Triangle
by idkgirl27
Summary: Butters and Cartman have been dating for almost a year and Butters is actually very happy even if Cartman isn't the most loving boyfriend. But when Kenny decides that only he can give Butters the love he deserves a secret relationship begins. Eventually Butters knows he'll have to make the choice between Cartman and Kenny... Buttman vs. Bunny Bunnman Also: Style and Creek
1. Chapter 1

-Cartman-

"Man where the fuck is he?" Cartman looked over to his phine and sent out another text to his boyfriend, _Hurry the fuck up and GET HERE!_

"Dude chill, I'm sure Butters is just running late." Stan didn't bother to look over at Cartman and kept his eyes on the t.v.

"Or he got grounded... _again_." Kyle smirked and grabbed some of the popcorn he and Stan were sharing.

"Shut the fuck up, you jew-rat. No one asked you!" Cartman couldn't believe it. He had actually invited his boyfriend, Butters, to hang out with him and his friends. He never invited him but now he had and Butters was running late.

Cartman, Stan and Kyle were hanging out in Kyle's living room. Kyle sat on the lazy boy and Stan sat on the floor next to him. Both were playing the newest video game but Cartman could careless.

He and Butters had been dating for almost a year but really not much had changed between the two. Cartman was still an asshole and Butters was still a pushover. The two were complete opposites.

"Hey wasn't Kenny supposed to come over too?" Kyle leaned forward and treid to focus on the game. He was currently loosing but he wasn't one to give uo easily.

"Dude I think you have more to worry about than whether or not Kenny is here because I just won again! What was that? I count sixteen straight wins for me!" Stan really didn't have to try too hard because Kyle wasn't very good.

_Knock. Knock._

Kyle slapped Stan on the back of his head, "You're only winning 'cause I'm going easy on you!" Kyle looked over at the door, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Butters walked in carefully. The small boy closed the door quietly and turned to the others, "W-well hey there fellas!"

Cartman craned his head, "Get the fuck over here, faggot!"

Butters smiled weakly, "O-okay..." He walked over to where Cartman was sitting but before he could sit down next to him Cartman grabbed him by the waist and placed him on his lap, "E-eric?!"

Cartman he kept one arm around Butters' waist and used his other hand to position Butters' face so they were eye-to-eye, "Where have you been?"

Cartman narrowed his eyes and sent shivers down the blonde's spine, "Umm... I'm... I'm sorry Eric! I r-really am! It's just that I had some ch-chores that needed to be done and then on my way h-here I-"

Cartman cut off his boyfriend with a kiss. The two closed their eyes and Cartman pulled Butters closer, while Butters wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck.

Stan and Kyle both watched unsure of how to feel. They were both shocked to hear when Cartman had announced he was gay but even more shocked to hear that Cartman was gay for Butters. Kyle still believed that Cartman was using Butters gor his own gain but moments like these made their relationship seem convincing. Another reason the two watched was because they had secretly loved each other since they were eight. The two were now sixteen and still kept their feelings hidden for fear that the other would reject them. Stan and Kyle both thought of how it would be like if they came out to one another. Then they would be the ones making out instead of Cartman and Butters but for now the two looked back at the t.v. and continued playing.

Cartman pulled away from the kiss, "Butters I really don't give a shit where you were or what you were doing. What matters is that you're here now, okay?"

Butters blushed softly. Though everyone saw Cartman was a heartless, fatass Butters knew differently. He knew that secretly Cartman was caring, loving, and sensitive the brunette just had a funny way of showing it. But still Cartman knew whta to say to melt Butters' heart, "O-okay. I love you, Eric."

Cartman smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I know and I love you too. But next time why don't you at least _**try** _and get here on time! I mean, _**come on**_! I invite _**you** _to hang out with me and my friends and _**you**_ have to be a little dipshit and show up late! I didn't have to invite you, you know! You leave me alone with these two faggots and you can't even think of _**one** _good excuse for why you're late!"

Kyle threw some of the popcorn he was eating at Cartman, "Stop picking on Butters! Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't give you the right to treat him like shit! I know you treated him like shit before you turned gay and that you treat everyone like shit but can't you at _**least** _be nice to Butters?!"

Eric glared at Kyle, "Fuck you, jew-boy!"

Butters had to stop the fight from escalating, "No, no. Eric's r-right! If he invites me to hang out than I, as his boyfriend, have an obligation to show up on time! I''m s-sorry Eric!"

Cartman looked over at his boyfriend and immediately softened his look. Sure Butters still did annoying shit but Kyle was kinda right. Cartman should be nicer to Butters. Butters was the only person that Cartman had ever truly loved and the only person who had ever truly loved him back. Though he hated to admit it Cartman could feel a change going on inside of him , though it was a slow change, Cartman could feel that he was becoming a better person and it was all thanks to a particular little blonde boy, "It's... it's all right, Butters. Just next time try noy to be late, 'kay? I love you babe."

Butters leaned in for another quick kiss, "I love you too."

"Ha. I guess the school fags all decided to unite under one roof. I'm just glad that I was invited."

Butters looked away from Cartman and saw that Kenny had arrived. The much taller blonde sat on the sofa one cushion away from the two lovers.

"Whatever, Kennny." Stan took a quick glance at Kyle and bit his bottom lip before continuing the game.

"The only fags in here are Butters and the fatass!" Kyle too took a fast look at Stan before going back to the game.

"Hey I'm not fucking fat! You fucking fuck!" Cartman shouted at Kyle before looking back at his boyfriend.

"Oh... hey there Ken!" Butters gave a quick look at Kenny before looking back at Cartman. Butters was still trying to remove the pocorn from Cartman's hair that Kyle had thrown earlier.

Kenny focused his attention on Butters, "You know Kyle, Cartman and Butters aren't the only fags here..."


	2. Chapter 2

-Butters-

Butters looked over at Kenny and noticed how Kenny was staring at him. Butters tilted his head and stared back, **_I wonder why Ken keeps staring at me like that? Oh, I probably just got some popcorn in my hair or somethin' in my teeth! I just wish that he'd quit looking at me with that funny look..._**

Kenny turned his attention away from Butters and looked at the t.v., "Is that the new Kingdom Fighters game! I've been waiting for it's release for so long! I call next game!"

Kyle handed Kenny his controller, "Here, you can play. I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you guys want?" Kyle stood up and walked over to the house phone.

Stan took a quick look at Kyle's ass as the red-head walked away, "Meat lovers..." Stan then quickly went back to the game. He often thought about confessing his love to Kyle but didn't want to risk loosing his friendship.

Cartman pushed the hair away from Butters' face, "I want an ultimate pizza!"

Kyle looked over at Cartman and glared, "Of course _you _want the ultimate pizza. I'll have some of the meat lovers pizza. What about oyu two guys, Kenny and Butters?"

Before either could answer Cartman chimed in, "Kenny will eat _anything _he's so fucking poor! This will probably be the only warm meal he has all week!"

Kenny glared at Cartman, "Fuck you at least I'm not fat!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Okay... and what about you Butters?" Kyle smiled patiently at the small boy.

Butters started rubbing his knuckles toghether and looked at the floor, "Well...umm... I don't mean to impose but I like hawaiin pizza... with the ham and the pineapples..."

Eric made a gagging motion, "Hawaiin?! Butters that's fucking disgusting! We're not getting that, you'll only eat one slice and then you'll have wasted an entire pizza! You can have some of the meat lovers 'cause I skipped breakfest and I need all the calories from my pizza."

"Oh... okay, Eric." Butters frowned slightly.

Kenny couldn't stand to see Butters unhappy even if it just over something like a pizza. He reached over and grabbed Butters' hand, "It's okay, Butters. We can share the hawaiin pizza."

Butters looked up at Kenny and gave him a big smile, "Oh r-really Ken?! That would be so gr-great! Thanks so much!"

Kenny felt a weird sensation. Making Butters happy even if it was just over something like a pizza made him happy. Kenny couldn't help but smile back, "It's nothing, Butters."

Cartman noticed that Kenny was still holding **_his _**boyfriend's hand. Without saying anything he leaned over and gave Butters a kiss. The kiss caught Butters by surprise and let go of Kenny's hand so that he could hold Cartman's.

Kyle took botice of the situation, **_Ha, the fatass is jealous!_ **Kyle then dialed the phone and ordered the pizzas: one meat lovers, one ultimate, and one hawaiin. He then went back to the living room and sat on the lazy boy.

The boys wasted time. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny took turns playing video games. While Cartman and Butters took turns making out and maiking small talk.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and a voice, "Hey, I got your pizza!"

Butters looked around the room and saw that no one was heading to the door, "I'll get it!" He gave Cartman a quick kiss and went for the door.

Kyle took a quick look at Butters, "Thanks! The money's on the table next to the front door. Tell the guy to keep the change!"

"Okay!" Butters grabbed the money and opened the door. After paying, Butters held three large pizzas, breadsticks, wings, and a soda. He didn't want to complain but the food was heavy and he couldn't close the door. He looked to his boyfriend for help but Cartman was in another heated debate with Kyle.

Butters didn't notice Kenny, who stood beside him, "Here that looks heavy, let me help." Without waiting for reponse Kenny took the food with one hand and with his other hand closed the door. Before Butters could thank him, Kenny had already walked back to the living room and set the food on the table, "Come on Butters, let's eat!"

Butters walked back to the sofa. He had planned to sit back on Cartman's lap again but found that the spot was taking by a pizza box. Butters settled for the spot in between Kenny and his boyfriend.

Stan and Kyle both reached for a slice of meat lovers pizza and both blushed when they realized they were going for the same slice.

Stan pulled his hand back, "Umm... why don't you take it?"

Kyle cleared his throat, "Oh... okay, thanks..."

The two grabbed their slices and took a bite looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes and then, like always, resumed the video game.

Cartman was stuffing his face and had already ate half of his pizza along with four breadsticks, almost half of the wings, and a good portion of the soda, "Man this food is good!"

Kenny took the biggest slice of hawaiin pizza and offered it to Butters, "Here."

Butters took the slice hesitantly. Cartman _**never** _offered him the biggest slice. Hell, Butters was lucky if Cartman even offered him anything. Butters looked at the slice in his hands. It looked delicious and he was starving but he remembered what his boyfriend had told him. He leaned in and whispered to Kenny, "Umm.. th-thanks Ken but you should tak it. Eric says if I don't watch what I eat I could lose my figure and then I wouldn't look too g-good..."

Kenny laughed. Butters was **_tiny._**He couldn't be taller than 5' 4" and couldn't weigh more than 110, "Butters you have _nothing _to worry about. If anything Cartman should be watching what he's eating and _you _should eat more so you can finally grow."

Butters looked down at the slice and then back to Kenny, "Are you... are you s-sure?" Kenny nodded and Butters took a big bite. He finished the slice quickly and looked up at Kenny with his bright, blue eyes, "Th-thanks, Ken! I was pretty hungry!"

Kenny smiled slowly, "I think you're just pretty in general."

Butters bushed and looked over at Cartman who was about done with his food and back to Kenny who was still smiling at him, "Umm.. th-thanks Ken?"

Kenny was about to say something else when Cartman took hold of Butters' hand.

Cartman put his empty pizza box on the floor and licked his fingers clean, "Come on Butters, it's getting late. I'll walk you home or even better you could spend the night at **_my _**house!"

Butters looked away at Kenny and faced his boyfriend, "Okay. Let me just c-call my parents first. I also gotta use the little boy's room!" Butters got up and excused himself.

Cartman checked Butters out as he walked away. When Butters was gone he sighed, "Man my boyfriend is **_so fucking__ sexy!_ **I can't wait till we get home so I can fuck his brains out! Do you know how **_hard_**he makes me? He doesn't even have to do anything and I get _**so** _turned on! It takes all of my self-control not to ass-fuck him in front of all of you!"

Stan gagged, "Thank god for self-control!"

Kyle laughed, "Yeah, no one wants to see your fatass naked!"

Cartman grabbed his empty pizza box and threw it at Kyle, who didged it, "Whatever, jew-boy! You're just grumpy 'cause you can't get Stan to suck your dick!"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other embarrased and hoping that no one could tell that they **did **want to suck each other's dicks. They both in unsion replied and lied, "For the last time we're **not **gay!"

Kenny smiled. Stan and Kyle could deny it all they want but he could see that they wanted each other, "You know guys, it's _so __cute _when a couple gets so close that they say the exact same thing at the exact same time. And don't you worry Kyle I'm sure Stan _does _want to suck your dick."

Stan and Kyle both turned an intense shade of red, while Cartman and Kenny both laughed and high-fived.

Cartman stood up and put on his jacket, "And for your information Kyle, Butters thinks I'm **_fucking sexy_**when I'm naked!" Cartman turned to his boyfriend, who had just walked back into the room and was oblivious to the conversation, "Butters, don't **_you_**think I'm sexy when I'm naked?"

Butters blushed, "W-well to be honest... Even if you're fully clothed you give me a tingley feeling in my... well in my pants."

Cartman walked over to his boyfriend and placed his hand on Butters' crotch, "See Kyle, I told you that I make Butters hard!"

Butters began looking around the room. He really didn't want to get a boner in front of his friends, "Umm... E-eric... you're making me... well... I don't wanna say it in front of everyone..."

Cartman looked into Butters' eyes, "Just tell them me that I make you hard and I'll stop."

Butters looked down at the floor, "E-eric you... you make me hard..." Now Butters was blushing and his whole face was red.

Cartman smiled, satisfied and removed his hand from Butters' crotch, "So can you come over?"

Butters looked up to Cartman, "My parents say that as long as I brush my teeth before I go to bed, that I can spend the night at your place."

Cartman took Butters hand, "Good, now let's get to my bed as quickly as possible so I can finally fuck you!"

Butters face immediatly reddened again and his already high-pitched voice rose a few octaves, "E-eric?!"

Kyle paused the game, "Umm...ew..."

Stan put his controller down, "Yeah Cartman, ever heard of t.m.i.?!"

Kenny just looked at his first slice of pizza which remained untouched.

Cartman led his boyfriend towards the front door, "Later ass wipes!"

Butters trailed behind him, "Oh... I'm s-sorry for his language... bye fellas!"

Kenny looked up to see Butters walk out and slowly close the door behind him. As soon as he left Kenny put down his slice of hawaiin pizza, "Hey can I get some meat lovers instead?"

Kyle started up the video game again, "Sure dude, I was meaning to ask you why you even asked for hawaiin."

Stan handed Kenny a slice, "Yeah, I thought you hated hawaiin."

Kenny took a bite out of his meat lovers pizza. He smiled softly and looked to where Butters had been sitting next to him, "Yeah, I do."

Kyle put his controller down. He had played against Stan and Kenny and lost every single game. He had stopped counting after a hundred loses, "Fuck this game. You guys are cheating. Anyways Kenny, why did you ask for hawaiin?"

Kenny sighed, "Because I know how much Butters loves it."


	3. Chapter 3

-Kenny-

Stan gave Kenny a confused look and turned his attention to Kyle, "Dude, are you really not gonna play any more?"

Kyle leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes, "Yeah. Here Kenny you can play."

Kenny stayed quiet and stretched out on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, "Guys when Cartman and Butters started going out were you surprised?"

Stan took a sip of his soda, "Well yeah. Everyone already knew that Butters was gay, Cartman was the one who surprised me."

Kyle opened his eyes and yawned, "I think the thing that surprised me was the fact that the fatass could actually feel something other than malice towards someone. I mean, I know that they've been dating for almost a year but part of me still thinks that Cartman is up to something... oh, well."

Kenny focused on the ceiling. Usually he knew exactly how he felt about everything but something about Cartman and Butters gave him mixed feelings, "Well why do you think Butters stays with Cartman?"

Kyle stood up and stretched out, "I don't know. He must be a masochist or something. Maybe low self-esteem, even though the cause of that is years of torment by Cartman."

Stan watched Kyle stretch and instinctively licked his lips, **_Dude I'm trying not to want to fuck him but man Kyle's just so... hot..._**

Kyle looked down at and caught Stan watching him, _**I wonder... no. There's no way someone like Stan could ever go for someone like me.**_

Stan broke eye contact with Kyle and looked over at Kenny. The blonde had a troubled look on his face, "Kenny why do you keep asking questions about their relationship?"

Kenny was in a daze but had caught Stan's question. Why did he care so much if Butters was dating Cartman? Sure Kenny had always thought that Butters was cute, smart, and nice. The perfect little package but Cartman was dating him now and Kenny could never betray Cartman like that... or could he? The problem with Butters wwas that Kenny never gave him much thought. The two hardly hung out or even talked to one another but whenever they did interact Kenny would find himself replaying that moment in his head.

Kyle walked over to Kenny and sat next to him, "Dude, are you okay?"

Kenny wasn't sure. Maybe he was just horny. Usually if he liked someone all he had to do was bang them and then all his feelings would go away. He had never really emotionally connected with anyone. Though he could always find a hot hook-up he had never been in a real relationship. Kenny was only sixteen and was already having lots of meaningless sex with both guys and girls. Kenny had never cared about anything other than getting what **he **wanted. So why did he care how Cartman treated Butters?

Stan picked off a pepperoni from his pizza and threw it at Kenny, "Earth to Kenny, are you okay?"

Kenny sat up, "Don't you guys think Butters deserves someone better? Butters is always nice to everyona and all Cartman ever does is push him around."

Kyle could see the seriousness in Kenny's eyes, "Sure Cartman's a jerk but I don't think we can judge their relationship."

Stan wasn't sure what was going on with Kenny, "Yeah, just let them do their thing. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Kyle was getting worried, "Anyways Butters seems to really love Cartman and Cartman does seem a little nicer than he used to be. They're both happy and that's what matters the most, right?"

Kenny sighed. Stan and Kyle were right he shouldn't give Butters a second thought. He looked at his two friends, who were now both worried, _**Guess it's up to me to lighten the mood.**_Kenny leaned forward to Kyle, who was right next to him, and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Kyle forward as if he was going to kiss him but stopped before their lips met, "Oh Ky, you always know just what to say. I really love you, man. So much that I could kiss you." Kenny pulled away from Kyle and looked at Stan, "But we wouldn't want to make Stan jealous."

Kyle blushed. He had seriously thought that Kenny was going to kiss him. Not that he would have minded, Kenny was pretty hot... nut still, if Kyle was going to kiss anyone he'd rather it be Stan, **_Man I'm so pathetic I already told myself that guys like Stan never go for guys like me..._**

Stan could feel his own heart racing, _**If Kenny dared touch my man I'd have to kick his ass! Ughh! Kyle's not even my man... Oh, well. A guy can dream can't he?**_

Kenny smiled to himself. It was obivious to the entire world that Stan and Kyle were gay for each other. He didn't understand why they hadn't fucked yet, _**Those two are so blinded by love and lust thet they can't see that they both feel the exact same way for each**_** other.** Even though the two denied it Kenny liked to state the obivious, "Why don't the two of you just fuck already? There's way too much sexual tension in this room. Can't you tell that the two of you love each other?" Kenny looked at Kyle, "Stan loves you, dude." The Kenny stood up and looked at Stan, "And you, Kyle fucking loves you too. I've got to go now. Bye. " With that Kenny walked out the front door and left.

Stan and Kyle tried their best not to look at one another. The two were so embarassed. Sure people always joked that the two were in love but no one had actually said it like Kenny had right now.

Stan finally broke the silence, "Ha. I guess everyone thinks we're gay for each other... even though we're not. _Right?_"

Kyle was the first to make eye contact, "Uh... _yeah_. Can't two guys just be super best friends without actually being in love with each other?"

The two laughed but it was still really awkward. Stan looked at the time, "It's getting late..."

Kyle bit his lip, "Do you maybe wanna... spend the night? My family won't be back for a couple of days so it'll just be the two of us. Unless you don't wanna sleep over..." Kyle looked at the floor, _**Fucking Kenny! We were perfecty fine until you brought up all that gay shit. Stan probably can't wait to leave.**_

Stan didn't hesitate, "No, I'll spend the night!" Stan wanted to slap himself, **_Man, I sounded way too excited. Kyle's probably gonna change his mind now, especially after everything that Kenny just said. Why must I be so fucking stupid?!"_**

The two boys looked back at each other quickly and nodded, "Cool..." Then the two quickly looked away.

After a few minutes of silence the two made eye contact. Neither could fight the smiles that came on their faces.

**Author's note: So I figured I'd just say a few things. First of all 'Hi' and thanks for reading so far. Second of all, I'd love a few reviews or something. Reviews are good. Now I'm going to leave before I make myself sound even more stupid. So bye and come back to read the rest of my story. (Man, this is awkward...)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Stan-

Stan found himself lost in Kyle's eyes. They were dark green and Stan loved them.

Stan doesn't know the exact moment he fell in love with Kyle. It seemed he just woke up one day in love with his best friend.

Kyle stood up, "Well you should probably call your mom and tell her that your staying over. I'll be back soon I'm just gonna use the bathroom real fast."

Kyle left and Stan stood up. After a quick call he got the okay from his mom. He looked around the living room and decided to start cleaning up.

Though he'd spend lots of nights alone wih Kyle tonight fell different. Spending time with Cartman and Butters always made him want to confess to Kyle. However he never seemed to be able to do it. He'd open his mouth to say something but would always find himself at a loss for words.

Before Stan realized his feelings for Kyle he had been confused. As a child Stan had never been sure of his sexuality. He knew that as a boy he was supposed to like girls. It was expected that one day he'd meet a nice girl, fall in love, and have kids. But that lifestyle never appealed to him.

One day Stan learned that there was a word for what he was, gay. It was smetime after that, that he realized he was gay for Kyle.

At first he thought that if he just tried to be straight he could be straight. All he needed was to choose a girl. Any girl would do, since he didn't actually like them. That started his whole 'Wendy' phase.

Wendy was pretty enough... for a girl. Yet no matter how much Stan tried he couldn't feel anything for her. When they broke up Stan was secretly relieved but now he had to try even harder to hide his love for Kyle.

Stan loved everything about Kyle, not only was the fiery red-head fucking hot but Kyle was also insanely smart and the most caring person Stan knew.

When Stan was with Kyle everything felt so... natural and easy. He felt that no matter what the two would have each other's backs. Stan could tell Kyle everything and anything... except, of course, of his crush on him.

Stan had failed to notice that Kyle had returned and was watching him clean up.

Kyle took ths time to reflect on his own feelings for the raven-haired boy...


	5. Chapter 5

-Kyle-

**_I wish, that just for once, that I could be honest with him. I just want him to know how much I love him and I just need him to love me back... but this is reality and wishes don't come true on this stupid planet..._**Kyle frowned, he knew it did him no good to think so negatively.

But lately life was getting increasingly hard. He hated what he saw in his reflection, he found himsolf to be undesirable. He struggled to maintain his 4.0 GPA, he found himself to be unintelligent. He hated who he was, he found himself to be selfish and uncaring.

Kyle trully thought he was unlovable and undeserving if Stan. Yet, no matter how depressing life got, there was always one person who made Kyle happy and that person was Stan.

Stan took notice of Kyle and saw that something was wrong, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Kyle immediately snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm just tired, that's all." Kyle put on a fake smile.

Stan wasn't convinced, "Okay, well I guess we should get some sleep."

Kyle nodded and headed towards his room with Stan following closely.

When they got in Kyle headed for his dressor. He removed his pants, he always slept in his boxers, and changed into a white shirt. He didn't think twice of changing in front of Stan, they were close like that.

Stan, however, couldn't take his eyes off of him, **_Man, what I would't do to get some of__ that..._**

Stan had been so busy checking out his friend that he failed to notice that Kyle was now looking back at him.

Stan looked to the floor, embarrased to have been caught staring, and took off his own pants. He looked back up at Kyle and knew that something was clearly wrong. Kyle's eyes, which usually burned brightly with life and deteremination, were now dull and empty-looking. The look in his eyes broke Stan's heart, he'd do anything to make Kyle happy again.

Kyle felt... broken, **_There's really no point, is there? The only person I really love could never love me back..._**Kyle felt his eyes tearin up and tried his best not to cry.

When Stan saw the tears forming he went to Kyle and wiped them away.

This moment was too much for Kyle and his knees went weak and he fell into Stan's embrace, "Stan... I... I'm so weak, so pathetic..."

Stan held Kyle tightly and just listened to Kyle speak.

Kyle decided that his secret was too painful to keep any longer. He pulled back from Stan and looked into his eyes, "I... I love you, Stan."

Stan took this as the invitation he had waited his whole life for and went in for the kiss.

The kiss between two best friends that had secretly loved each other their whole lives.

Kyle parted his lips and allowed Stan's tongue to explore his mouth. With one kiss Kyle was saved.

Saved from all his troubles, that now seemed meaningless, and saved from a secret, which had been eating away at him.

When the two boys pulled apart and Stan told Kyle the same three words, Kyle laughed and smiled.

Stan smiled back at Kyle, no matter what it took, Stan always found a way to makeKyle happy.

Stan took Kyle's hand and led him to the bed, where the two laid wrapped in each other's arms.

The two always slept in the same bed but tonight was different. Tonight was the night everything changed for the two of them. Tonight they laid in bed together not as friends, with secrets, but as lovers, with a world of opportunity awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

-Butters-

The walk from Kyle's house to Cartman's house was only 10 minutes but since Butters was walking with Cartman it would take about 20 minutes.

Butters didn't mind because it was extra time he'd spend with his boyfriend.

The two walked side-by-side in the darkness, the only light coming from the stars above them.

Butters looked back on the day. It had been fun hanging out with the guys. Though Cartman and he were dating the brunette rarely invited Butters to hang out with his friends. Cartman had told him that's better that he stays away from Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Butters didn't understand why. Today had been great besides the fact that Kenny had acted a bit weird with him.

Butters turned to look at Cartman. He wasn't much of a fatass now. He was tall and more muscular, very different from Butters who was very petite.

Cartman was lookinf stright into the distance and seemed to be occupied by his thoughts. Butters decided to try and end the silence, "Wh-what you thinking 'bout, Eric?"

Cartman was awakened from his daze and glanced over at his boyfriend, "Oh, nothing really."

Though Cartman didn't seem very talkative he wasn't in a bad mood and that was enough for Butters to keep talking, "I... I had a pretty g-good time today. Th-thanks for inviting me over, Eric."

Cartman continued to stare into the distance, "No problem."

Butters looked down at the floor and kicked a small rock, "It... it m-makes me happy when you... when you include me."

Cartman looked at his boyfriend. He knew that he wasn't always the best to Butters, so to hear that he made him happy made him feel a little better. Cartman looked up at the stars, "Butters do you remember when I asked you out?"

Butters looked up at the stars and smiled at the memory, "Yeah…"

***Flashback***

Butters woke up to see he had numerous text messages from Cartman.

Though they varied in content they basically told him to get to Stark's Pond right away.

Butters rubbed his eyes and checked the time, 1 a.m.

It was a Friday night and Butters knew that sneaking out would certainly get him in trouble, but disobeying Cartman usually had even worse consequences.

Another reason Butters was willing to break the rules was because he was in love with Cartman.

Even though Cartman was the source for most of his problems, Butters found that life without the brunette was way too boring.

For obvious reasons Butters thought his love could never be returned and that it was better to keep it hidden.

Since Butters had accepted this fact he vowed to always be there for Cartman even if they couldn't be together.

Butters put on his slippers and his robe and snuck out the window.

When Butters arrived at the pond he saw Cartman sitting at a picnic table, he was sitting away from the table and looking at the pond.

Butters made his way over to the brunette, "H-hey there Eric, wh-why'd you want to see me?"

Cartman looked over at the blonde and laughed, "Butters what the hell are you wearing?"

Butters looked down at himself, "W-well it seemed r-real important that I g-get here fast… so I … I c-came in my pjs."

Butters was wearing pink Hello Kitty slippers and a pink Hello Kitty robe underneath he wore a blue night gown with a huge smiling sun on the front.

Cartman wore a hoodie and some sweat pants, "I can see that it's just that… you look really fucking gay."

Butters frowned a bit, "Oh… s-sorry 'bout that…"

Cartman rolled his eyes, **_Fucking Butters, always has to be apologizing… _**Cartman patted the spot next to him, "Sit, Butters."

Butters sat down and smoothed his night gown. He waited for Cartman to reveal his next big scheme but instead the larger boy remained silent. Butters wasn't used to silence between the two and tried to end it, "Umm.. it's r-real pretty tonight, huh?"

Cartman leaned back and turned his body to Butters, "Hey Butters..."

Butters looked over, "Y-yeah?"

Cartman took a quick glance around the pond before resting his eyes on the blonde, "You know that you're like mine, right?"

Butters looked down at his lap, "Y-yeah. What 'bout it?"

Cartman on numerous occasions had claimed Butters as 'his'. Butters was property to be used as Cartman saw fit and Butters, who was hopelessly in love, never objected.

Cartman reached over and grabbed Butters hand. Butters immediately looked back at Cartman, "Well, I was thinking it's about time that that I become, uh, yours."

Butters could feel the excitement rushing over his body and, as a result, his voice rose a few octaves, "R-really, Eric?! Th-that would be gr-great!"

Cartman narrowed his eyes, "Shh! Someone's gonna hear us!"

Butters bit on his bottom lip, "Oh, I'm s-sorry."

Cartman softened his look, "It's okay. Well I Guess I better kiss you or something."

Butters couldn't speak and nodded eagerly.

Cartman leaned over and kissed Butters. At first it was rough but eventually the two got the hang of it and the kiss became softer and slower.

The two pulled apart and Butters got closer to Cartman. Cartman wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend.

Butters snuggled closer to Cartman's chest, "I l-love you, Eric."

Cartman held Butters tighter, "Yeah I know and I love you too, Butters."

***End of Flashback***

Butters reminiscing ended when Cartman spoke, "You know, I was actually kinda nrevous back then."

This came as news to Butters his boyfriend was always so self-assured, "R-really?"

Cartman nodded, "Yeah, I mean, of course I knew you'ld say yes because I'm me, and I'm fucking awesome. But there's always that part of me that doubts myself."

Butters looked over to Cartman, "Oh."

Cartman looked back and smiled, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm just happy you said yes to me. Even if I probably don't deserve it."

Butters could feel tears building up. Cartman wasn't much of a sentimental guy, Butters, on the hand, was and Cartman's confession meant alot to him, "W-well of course I'd say yes, Eric, I lo-"

Butters stopped what he was saying, he hadn't been watching his step and, as a result, tripped. He barred himself for impact but before he hit the ground he felt Cartman grab his arms and pull him back up.

With Butters feet now firmly on the ground Cartman laughed, "It would've been funny if you fell but I can't risk you damaging you pretty little face."

Butters blushed a bit. Earlier that day Kenny had called him pretty too. Butters didn't think he was ugly but he didn't think he was attractive enough to be recieving so many compliments, "Uh.. th-thanks, Eric."

Cartman took off his jacket and placed over Butters' shoulders he then took his boyfriend by the hand, "Here."

Butters looked over to his boyfriend in surprise, "Why'd you g-give me your jacket?"

Cartmna leaned over and kissed Butters' cheek, "Because you were cold."

It was true, Butters did get cold easily and they were outside, but still he felt guilty, "Oh no, no. You should t-take it... take it b-back. Wh-what if this chilly air gets you... s-sick?"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to get sick, Butters, I'm not a fucking pussy. I wouldn't have to watch out for you if you'ld worn thicker clothes. You're so scrawny that your body can't retain heat."

Butters looked down at the floor, "S-sorry you always gotta be w-worrying 'bout me..."

Cartman smiled and squeezed Butters' hand tighter, "You don't have to keep apologizing and don't worry a kinda like taking care of you."

Butters smiled but didn't have time to respond because the two had finally reached the Cartman residence.

Cartman opened the door and rushed in, leaving Butters outside, "Hurry up, Butters!"

Butters picked up the pace and walked into his boyfriend's house.


	7. Chapter 7

-Cartman-

Cartman entered his house and took a quick peak around, "Hey mom!"

He waited a few moments and after no response he turned to Butters, who was busy closing the door behind them, "Looks loke we're home alone!"

Butters took off his shoes and left them by the front door, which was a rule in his own house, "Th-that's a good thing, r-right?"

Cartman sighed, he loved Butters but the boy was a bit naïve, "Yes, that's a great fucking thing. Do you know why?"

Butters shook his head and placed Cartman's and his jacket on the coat hanger.

Cartman went to Butters and placed his hands on the boy's delicate shoulders, "It means we can fuck all night if we want to!"

The truth was that whether or not Mrs. Cartman, was here Cartman would be fucking.

He figured that if his mom was allowed to be a whore and bring home random men to have loud, crazy monkey sex that he should be allowed to have loud, crazy monkey sex with someone he actually loved.

Butters couldn't make eye contact with Cartman, the desire in his eyes made him blush, "And that's a… good th-thing?"

Cartman removed his hand and turned his back to his boyfriend, "Well, yeah. Unless. Of couse…. You're not interested…"

Butters didn't want to hurt Cartman's feelings, "N-no, of course, I am interested. R-really!"

Cartman smiled to himself making Butters feel guilty always got him what he wanted. He slowly turned back to Butters, who was clearly concerned, and gave his shyest smile, "Really, really?"

Butters nodded quickly, "Of c-course, Eric! Really, really!"

Cartman's shy smile grew to a confident grin, "Okay, go upstairs, I'll be up there in a little bit."

Butters nodded and scurried up to Cartman's room.

Cartman went to the kitchen, he figured a little snack might help set the mood. Digging through the fridge he found some fudge brownies his mom had made for breakfast. There were five left he decided that he could give Butters one.

He grabbed the plate and hurried to his room where he found Butters standing by the bed, "I got us something…."

Butters looked to his boyfriend and noticed the brownies, "Wow Eric, those l-look yummy."

Cartman sat on the bed and motioned for Butters to join him.

Butters looked at the door, "I c-can't eat sweets r-right now."

Cartman narrowed his eyes, "Why the fuck not?"

Butters began rubbing his knuckles together. He could tell that Cartman was getting annoyed but his parents had a rule about no sweets at night, plus he had to brush his teeth, "My… my p-parents have a rule 'bout th-that kind of st… stuff…"

Cartman threw a pillow at Butters and missed, "I don't give two shits about Mr. and Mrs. Stotch's rules. All I want is for **_my _**boyfriend to come and eat with me."

Butters sighed, there was no point in arguing, Cartman always won, "Oh, okay."

Butters sat next to Cartman and reached for a brownie but the brunette stopped him, "I think it would be sexier if I fed you."

Cartman took a brownie and raised it to Butters' mouth.

Butters was a bit embarrassed, **_I don't see why Eric's gotta feed me. I'm a big boy I can feed myself. _**Butters took a small bite and blushed.

Cartman titled his head a bit disappointed. Of course, he found Butters extremely attractive, but his boyfriend was really awkward.

Cartman put the brownie back on the plat and put it on his night stand, "You're not very good at this… never mind. Let's just lay down."

The two boys laid in the bed and faced each other.

Butters frowned he was mad at himself for not being 'sexy enough'. He just didn't understand how anyone could look sexy while eating, but the last thing he wanted to be was a turn-off to his boyfriend, "I'm s-sorry…"

Cartman had been too busy checking out his boyfriend's body and hadn't noticed him frowning, "What for?"

Butters felt his eyes tearing up, "It's j-just that I always seem to be…. to be doing the wr-wrong thing. I guess I just d-don't know how to be… sexy. I'm…. I'm sorry."

Cartman grabbed Butters' hand, "Butters of course you know how to be sexy. You gotta stop apologizing for every little thing. There's a reason why I'm with you and one of them is because you **_are _**sexy."

Butters sniffled, "Y-you really think so?"

Cartman gave Butters a quick peck on the lips, "Of course. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. All I ever want to do is make you happy."

Butters wiped away his tears, "You d-do make me h-happy, Eric. You m-make me really happy all the t-time."

Cartman smiled, "Well, then, why don't a make you a bit happier?"

"Wh-what do you mean by th-that?"

Instead of answering with words Cartman pushed Butters on his back and gave him a kiss before lowering himself.

Butters watched as it became more obvious where Cartman's mouth was heading to but soon all thoughts were lost as Cartman worked his magic on his boyfriend.

Cartman decided that tonight he'd do something to make Butters happy and he figured that the best thing to do was to give him a blow job.


	8. Chapter 8

-Kyle-

It was only moments before school started and Cartman was at his locker talking to Stan and Kyle.

The two had confessed their love for one another on Saturday and had spent Sunday hanging out. They found that their relationship hadn't changed much since the two had always been close. They had also decided to keep it a secret.

Cartman felt someone hug him from behind and turned around to see it was Butters.

Butters let go, he seemed more excited than usual, "W-well hi, Eric. I g-got you somethin'!"

Cartman smiled and turned away from Stan and Kyle.

The two took this moment of privacy . Stan gave Kyle a quick kiss and squezzed his ass. Kyle blushed and gave Stan a peck on the cheek.

Cartman, completely unaware of what was going on behind him, gave Butters a kiss, "Well, where's the gift?"

Butters reached into his backpack and pulled out a box, "It's ch-chocolate! It's your… your f-favorite!"

Cartman took the box and gave Butters another kiss, "Sweet!"

He turned around to see Stan and Kyle blushing, "What are you two fags so happy about?"

Kyle turned to Cartman, "That's none of you r damn business!"

Cartman chuckled, "You don't have to get so defensive." He put the chocolate in his locker and slammed it shut.

Butters walked over to Cartman's side, "Umm… Eric? I d-don't mean to… mean to impose but did you g-get me somethin' too?"

Cartman placed his arms around Butters, "Why would I get you something, there's nothing special about today."

Butters eyes teared up, "Eric it's… it's V-valentine's day! You mean you for-forgot?!"

Stan leaned against the lockers, "How could you forget Valentine's day?"

Kyle fixed his hair, which had escaped from underneath his hat, "That's pretty fucked up, even for you."

Cartman bit his lip. He had to think fast, "Oh… umm… Okay I forgot, so what? Valentine's day isn't special. We don't need it to validate our relationsgip, right? I love you, babe."

Stan leaned towards Kyle and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I didn't forget what today is. I'll tell you more later."

Kyle looked to Stan and smiled, **_Poor Butters. At least I don't have to worry about Stan._**

Butters looked up at CARTMAN. He was honestly mad that Cartman had forgotten. This was their first Valentine's day as a couple! But he figured that staying mad wouldn't help, "Y-yeah, I… I g-guess you're r-right. I l-love you t-too."

The bell rang and Cartman grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Butters wiped away his tears and left for class with the brunette.

Finally alone Stan turned to Kyle, "Come to my house around six, okay?" He gave Kyle a quick kiss and left to class.

Kyle blusher, **_I wonder what my gift is?_**


	9. Chapter 9

-Cartman-

Cartman reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's dessert. Butters didn't mind he was used to it, "Eric are you… st-still hungry? You can… you can h-have my hamburger if you w-want it."

Kyle laughed, "Of course he wants it. He can never get enough food that's why he's the fatass!"

"Fuck you, you fucking jew-rat! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" While Cartman gave this insult he took Butters' whole lunch and began eating.

The four of them sat at a lunch table, with Cartman and Butters on one side and Stan and Kyle on the other.

Kyle took a bite out of his sandwich, "Hey, where's Kenny? I haven't seen him all day."

Stan reached under the table and rested his hand on Kyle's thigh. The two had been secretly flirting all day and had yet to be caught in the act, "You know Kenny, he's probably ditching or smoking outside."

Cartman didn't feel like talking about Kenny. He had forgotten the way he had looked at his boyfriend on Saturday, "Or hopefully he's dead."

Kyle kicked Cartman's shin, "That's not funny, you shouldn't joke like that!"

Stan grabbed some of his fries, "Yeah dude, not cool."

"So how are South Park's **_other _**fags doing?"

Cartman looked up to see Craig and Tweek.

The two had come out as a couple in middle school and had been the only gay couple until Cartman and Butters came along.

Cartman focused his attention on Craig and gave him a big, fake smile, "We're doing great, Craig. Now do you mind getting the fuck out of my face?!"

Craig and Tweek stood side-by-side, with Craig's arm wrapped around Tweek, who was clutching a small teddy bear to his chest.

The two were also complete opposites. Craig stood tall with a cool confidence. Tweek was actually taller than Craig but never stiid straight and, as a result, appeared much shorter. Tweek was stll a nervous wreck but with Craig's help was learinng to calm down.

Tweek's eyes scanned the room, "Maybe… ugh… we should… umm… go!"

Tweek turned to walk away but Craig pulled him back in, "Don't listen to them."

Cartman took a bite out of his hamburger. He knew that the best way to get rid of Craig was to scare Tweek away. He looked Tweek up and down the blonde took notice and began twitching. Cartman then made eye contact and narrowed his eyes, "So Tweek, is that you're present?"

Tweek could feel Cartman's glare and felt that he was on the brink of an anxiety attack.

Craig sensed this and stood in front of his boyfriend blocking Cartman's sight, "I gave it to him. It looks like Butters doesn't have a gift, though."

Cartman looked away and took a sip of his soda, "Butters doesn't need a gift."

Craig turned his attention to Butters, "Did you get Cartman a gift?"

Butters nodded, since Catrman hated Craig, HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM.

Craig leaned over the table and looked Butters in the eyes, "Did you want a present?"

Before Butters could respond Cartman answered, "No, Butters did not want a gift. Valentine's day is stupid and for faggots like you, Craig."

Butters could feel his heart pounding and his face reddening with anger, "Eric, I d-don't like it when you… when you use th-that word, Valentine's day is not stupid, it's my favorite day, and yes I d-did want a gift!"

Craig went back to his boyfriend and turned his back to the others. He had gotten Cartman in trouble. He looked to Tweek, "Calm down, babe."

Craig took Tweek by the waist and kissed the blonde. Tweek could feel himself instantly calm down. He was happy to be with Craig, the raven-haired boy made life much easier.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Butters calm your tits. I can use any word I want to, even fag, because Butters, to be honest, you are a fag. And Valentine's day is stupid. Now quit bugging me."

Butters stood up, "If I'm b-bugging you so… so m-much maybe I should just g-go."

Cartman yawned with boredom, "Just go."

Butters eyes filled with tears and he ran out the cafeteria.

Craig looked over at Cartman, who flipped him off, and Craig did the same.

Kyle looked at Cartman in disgust, "You are so fucked up."

Stan looked to Cartman, "Not only do you forget Valentine's day but then you treat him like that."

Cartman sipped his soda and smiled, "I didn't forget what today is."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Then why didn't you get him a gift?"

Cartman sighed, "Oh, I got him something. I'm just messing with him."

Kyle got up to throw his food away, "That's not how you treat someone you care about."

Stan followed Kyle, "It better be an amazing gift to make up for all of that."

Cartman finished off his food, "Oh, it's an amazing gift alright."


	10. Chapter 10

-Kenny-

Kenny didn't care for school. Why should he? He didn't have the money for supplies or the brains. Everyone was just waiting for him to drop out become like his parents. So why even try?

Kenny ditched school a lot. The few days that he did come he didn't focus and usually got detention.

The only reason he came was to get out of the house, away from his parents, and to hang out with his friends.

One was he dealt with the stress of school was by smoking during lunch.

The Goth kids smoked in the woods surrounding the school and Kenny smoked right outside. He didn't give a shit if he got caught.

All the teachers knew he smoked outside but had given up on him and didn't care anymore.

No one ever came out here, it was always just Kenny. So he was surprised when to see Butters run out, but even more surprised to see the boy crying.

Butters had yet to notice him. Kenny watched a bit before putting out his cigarette and walked over to him.

Kenny came from behind and tapped Butters on the shoulder. Butters turned around and wiped his face, covered in tears, with his sleeve, "Oh… h-hey there, Ken."

Butters smiled but Kenny could tell it was fake, "What's wrong?"

Butters sighed, "Oh, n-nothing. Eric just s-said and did some th-things and I over… over-reacted."

Kenny was skeptical. Butters wasn't one to over-react, he was just a little more emotional than most. Kenny also knew that Cartman was a jerk, "Tell me what happened."

So Butters explained how Cartman had forgotten about Valentine's Day and had made fun of him in front of his friends. After telling what happened Butters was in tears again.

Kenny just didn't understand it. Butters was the nicest, smartest person he knew. He didn't understand how someone as perfect as Butters could end up with someone as fucked up as Cartman. Butters deserved much better and Kenny knew it.

Kenny lowered his head so that he was at eye level with Butters, "What do you even see in that guy?"

Butters looked up at Kenny. People asked him that question all the time, "I l-love him. I have ever since… ever since we were l-little. He's not always a jerk, he can be… can be n-nice sometimes."

Kenny looked at Butters, really looked at Butters. The boy was in pain and Kenny knew he had to fix it, "Wait here."

Butters lifted his head to see Kenny walk over to the grass. Kenny knelt down and looked carefully at the ground around him. Butters couldn't see what Kenny was doing but eventually he got up and made his way back to Butters.

Kenny was holding something behind his back. Butters sniffled, "Wh-what you g-got there, Ken?"

Kenny smiled and revealed a small purple and pink flower, "Cartman may have forgotten what today is but I didn't."

Butters stood still as Kenny placed the flower behind his ear, "Th-thanks Ken, its r-real pr-pretty. You're such a nice guy."

Kenny stepped back and examined Butters. He had always found the boy to be cute but looking at him now he couldn't help but think that Butters was beautiful.

Butters pale blond hair was brushed neatly to the side, so that his bright, blue eyes could draw all the attention. Butters skin was smooth and pale except for his cheeks, which were baturally blushed.

Today Butters wore an oversized sweater that came down to his mid-thigh the sleeves much too long. In contrast to his baggy sweater, Butters' pants were tight and showed off his small curves.

To put it simply, Butters was just Kenny's type, "Nah, I'm just treating you like you ought to be treated."

Kenny placed his hand on Butters' cheek and wiped away the tears. Butters face went scarlet, "Umm… I th-think the bell's g-gonna…"

Kenny leaned in, he knew it was wrong. Though he didn't exactly like Cartman the two were friends and Butters was with Cartman. But he also knew that Butters shouldn't be with someone like Cartman. Butters needs to be with someone like…

The bell rang interrupting Kenny's thoughts. With Kenny briefly stunned Butters pulled away, "I n-need to get to… cl-class…."

Kenny regained his composure and nodded.

Butters ran back towards the school leaving Kenny alone.

Kenny replayed everything in his head, **_I need to get a grip, I almost kissed him!_**

Kenny looked over to see Butters re-enter the school, **_But then again… he does have a nice ass for such a little guy…_**


	11. Chapter 11

-Stan-

Stan was at home eagerly awaiting his date's arrival. Everything was ready, dinner was set at the table. Stan looked at the time, 6:05.

It was only 5 minutes after the set date time but thoughts ran through Stan's head, **_He's late! What if he changed his mind and he doesn't want to be with me anymore?! I just need to calm down I'm sure that he'll be here any minute now... but what if he doesn't show up?!_**

Stan heard a knock on the door and his troubled thoughts vanished at the sight of his boyfriend.

Kyle stood at the door looking nervous, he had on a black suit and held a rose in his hand, "Sorry I'm late. I was on my way here and thought it would be best if I brought a gift. So here."

Stan took the rose and looked at Kyle, "Umm... thanks, that was nice of you. Why don't you come in?"

Kyle walked into the house. He had spent all afternoon preparing for this date. He found a nice suit and had even tried putting some gel in his unruly hair in an unsuccessful attempt to calm it down. But, of course, his hair disagreed with him so to cover up his mass of red curls he had put on his signature green hat.

The rose he had gotten for Stan had been a last minute decision. Kyle had never been on a date before but he thought it best to bring a gift.

He looked at Stan, who was dressed casually, and felt way too overdressed, **_I knew I shouldn't have put so much effort into my clothes. I look like I'm trying way too hard. Especially with that rose! He said that was nice of me but he's just being polite. Ugh! I'm such a loser..._**

Stan smiled to himself. Kyle looked really cute in his suit, "You look nice."

Kyle blushed, "Oh, thanks. I figured it's better to be overdressed than underdresses, right?"

Kyle let out some nervous giggles. Stan took his date's hand and led him to the dinning room, "I made us some dinner."

Stan pulled out a chair for Kyle. He had been on plenty of dates but just with girls. He wasn't sure whether or not to treat Kyle like a bro or a chick. He just hoped that he didn't embarrass Kyle.

Kyle looked at the food on the table, "I didn't know you could cook."

Stan shrugged his shoulders and made Kyle's plate, "I don't. I just figured that I'd try it out."

Kyle's mouth began to water. The food looked and smelled great, "So, where's your family?"

Stan set Kyle's plate down, "My parents are out on a date and even my sister found someone to take her out. Well, here you go."

Kyle cut a piece of steak and spooned up some mashed potatoes then stuffed it in his mouth, but as soon as the food touched his tongue he felt like gagging. Not wanting to be rude he forced it down, "Mhmm... it's good..."

Stan looked at the table, "I know it sucks. I tried it all before you got here, I just hoped that you'd at least like it... Why don't we just order a pizza?"

Kyle smiled and wiped his face, "Stan, you might be a horrible cook but you've got some pretty good ideas."

Kyle pulled out his cell phone and placed the order. After hanging up he turned to Stan, "It'll be here in 15 minutes or it's free."

Stan nodded and started to get up from his seat, "What should we do until then? Wanna watch some tv?"

Kyle stood up and pushed Stan back down on his seat, "I got a better idea. Why don't I give you another present?"

Stan blushed as Kyle sat climbed onto his lap. This seemed to good to be true. Kyle, the guy of his dreams, was on his lap. Stan was somehow able to respond, "O-okay..."

Kyle now blushed, "This seemed a lot sexier in my head, now it's just awkward."

Stan gulped. All his blood was rushing to his head, and it wasn't the one on his shoulders, "N-no... this is pretty... umm... hot. I just don't know what to do from here."

Kyle shrugged and bit his bottom lip, "I'm sure we're just over thinking this. If we kiss I think we can figure it out from there."

Stan nodded and Kyle brought his face closer to his. Once their lips met all the awkwardness faded away.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and Stan rested his on Kyle's waist.

Their lips separated and Stan removed Kyle's shirt.

Kyle blushed, embarrassed by how scrawny he was, "Oh umm..."

Stan smiled, "You're beautiful."

Stan took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Holy shit, dude." Kyle placed his hands on Stan's body. The raven-haired boy clearly worked out, "You're... hot..."

Stan twirled one of Kyle's red curls, "You're not so bad yourself."

Kyle pulled himself closer and the two continued kissing.

Stan could sense the bulge in his pants getting bigger and hoped that Kyle wouldn't feel and run away disgusted.

Eventually though Kyle did feel it and he blushed, feeling his own dick grow harder.

The red-head decided to help Stan out with his 'issue'.

Stan felt Kyle's hands start to unbuckle his pants, "You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Stan was wishing with everything he had that Kyle would do something.

Instead of answering Kyle pulled out Stan's dick and began to stroke it.

Stan moaned and Kyle took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Kyle grasped Stan's member firmly and began to thrust it slowly. The red-head grew increasingly uncomfortable, not because of what he was doing to Stan but because his own needs were being ignored.

Kyle pulled away from Stan's lips, "Touch me..." The red-head then crashed his mouth against Stan's and waited for his boyfriend to comply with his wish.

Stan listened and started to unbuckle Kyle's pants, revealing an erect shaft. Stan followed along with Kyle's movements and began moving his hand in rhythm to Kyle's.

Their kisses interrupted only when one of them would moan. Which would allow the other to slip their tongue in their mouth.

Eventually Kyle moved his mouth to Stan's neck and began sucking, before biting down on his shoulder.

Stan yelled out in pain and ecstasy. He threw his head back and felt shivers run through his body warning him of his on-coming orgasm.

Kyle moved his hand faster and bit down Stan's shoulder harder. This time when Stan screamed he cummed onto Kyle's chest. Kyle cummed soon after on his boyfriend.

The door bell rang and Kyle tried to catch his breath, "Must... be the... pizza guy..."

He got off of Stan and put his shirt back on. He walked to the door and hoped that he didn't look too guilty.

He gave the pizza guy the money and took the pizza.

The pizza guy looked at Kyle in his suit, "Date night, huh? Is she someone special?"

Kyle was thinking of a way to avoid the question when Stan walked in, "Is the pizza here?"

The pizza guy looked over Kyle's shoulder at Stan, who was shirtless and covered in sweat and cum. He then noticed the white stains on Kyle's clothes, "I think I better go."

The pizza guy shuffled to his car, gave one last look at Kyle, and sped off.

Kyle's face went red. He had done a good job so far hiding his relationship and now the pizza guy knew that he was gay.

Stan walked over and hugged Kyle from behind, "Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless."

Kyle turned to his boyfriend, "Did you walk in on purpose like that?!"

Stan laughed and took the pizza from Kyle, "Yeah, now let's eat!"

Stan gave Kyle a peck on the lips and walked off towards the living room with the food.

Kyle smiled and followed Stan, **_Oh well, someone was bound to find out eventually. Just glad that it was the pizza guy and not my mom. Now that would have been a funny_****_ story..._**


	12. Chapter 12

-Butters-

Butters paced back and forth in his room. His eyes planted on the floor but occasionally they would look to his night stand where he had put Kenny's flower.

Though he wasn't completely sure it had seemed to him as of Kenny would have kissed him had it not been for the school bell.

Questions filled his head, _**Why would Ken try to kiss me?! He knows that I'm with Eric...**_

Butters was guilt-ridden. Even though he hadn't done anything, he still felt dirty.

After Kenny had tried to kiss him, Butters had ran straight to his classroom, walked home alone, and had been ignoring his boyfriend ever since.

The blonde walked over to the night stand, where the flower was, and rummaged through the top drawer until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of Cartman and him.

Butters stared at the picture and started crying a little, **_I'm sorry Eric. I feel so guilty but I'd never cheat on you, not even with Ken..._**

The thing that bothered Butters the most was that he couldn't stop imaging what it would've been like to kiss Kenny.

He was sure that Kenny was a great kisser, thanks to all the practice he had had with the ladies, but he was also sure that thinking like that was wrong.

Butters heard a knock on the window followed by Cartman's voice, "Hey, Butters, let me in!"

Butters quickly wiped his face, put the picture down, and opened the window.

Once safely inside, Cartman gave Butters a kiss on the forehead.

Butters turned to look at the door. Luckily his parents hadn't heard his boyfriend come through the window. The blonde turned his attention to Cartman, "E-eric, what are you d-doin' here?! I'll get in tr-trouble if my p-parents find you in here."

Cartman looked to his boyfriend and smiled, "You're not gonna at least say hi before you start nagging?"

Butters crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, hi. Now t-tell me, what you're d-doin' in my r-room?"

The brunette looked at Butters. Even though the blonde had taken such a serious stance, Cartman couldn't take him seriously. Butters was too cute. Cartman laughed, "Just relax. I've been wanting to tell you something but I couldn't find you. It seems to me like you're ignoring me."

Butters bit his lip, "Oh... n-no, I ain't been ignoring you, Eric." Butters thought of telling Cartman about what had happened earlier. About how he felt guilty because Kenny had tried to kiss him. The blonde decided against that, it would only make his boyfriend mad, "I've j-just been... been busy, that's all. What did you... did you want to t-tell me?"

Cartman placed his hands on the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just playing around. I didn't forget today or forget your present."

Butters placed his hands on his boyfriend's, "Oh... th-that's okay. I'm s-sorry for bein' a baby and cryin' 'bout it."

Cartnab gave Butters a kiss on the lips, "Don't apologize, I was the one being the asshole. Anyways, I've got to make this quick 'cause my mom's waiting outside in the car for me. I wanted to hang out with you today but she insisted in a mother-son date. Pretty lame, huh?"

Butters nodded, "Wh-what you get me?"

Cartman let go of his boyfriend and reached into his back pocket, revealing an envelope, "It's in here. Go ahead, open it."

Butters took the envelope and looked inside, there was two tickets for the new Hello Kitty movie. A huge grin covered his face as he began jumping up and down in excitement, "OH MY GOSH! How'd you kn-know that I... I w-wanted to see this?!"

Cartman placed his finger over Butters' mouth as a reminder to keep quiet. He then laughed, Butters reaction was adorable, "Because I'm your boyfriend, duh. I remember you talking about this movie and how you couldn't wait to see it but that they kept pushing back the release date. I've been keeping tabs on it an you're right, every time it was about to be released they pushed the date back. It was getting annoying waiting for this movie but it was totally worth seeing you so excited."

Butters looked up from the tickets, "I've been w-waiting for this m-movie for a two whole y-years, that's l-longer than we've been dating! I didn't think you were even... even p-paying attention to all my babblin'!"

Cartman took his boyfriend's hand, "I've **_always_**paid attention to you, babe. When you first brought this movie up I thought I'd tell you how I felt about you and make it a date, but when they kept stalling its release I figured I'd ask you out and take you to watch it later."

Cartman heard his mom beep the car horn outside, he turned back to Butters, "Look I've got to go now, the movie's this Friday at seven. Ill come pick you up, okay?"

Cartman gave Butters a quick kiss before turning to the window.

This whole situation had made Butters feel even more guilty. Of course Cartman wouldn't forget their first Valentine's day together. The fact that Butters even considered kissing Kenny...well, it made Butters feel like the asshole.

Butters wanted to thank his boyfriend for the tickets and to apologize for thinking about someone else. The blonde thought of what Cartman would want.

Butters quickly grabbed Cartman's shoulders and spun him around. Thee brunette was caught off guard and Butters smashed his lips into his mouth. The blonde then took Cartman's hands and placed them on his ass.

Even though his mom was waiting, all of Cartman's attention was on Butters. Usually Cartman was the one who would initiate any sexual advances between the two, so this was a nice changes. He squeezed Butters' ass and pulled himself closer to the blonde.

Butters placed his hands on Cartman's chest and lowered them quickly to his pants, where he began to unbuckle them.

He was caught by surprise when Cartman suddenly stepped away and took his hands off of him. Cartman grinned, "Not now, my mom's waiting"

Butters didn't want to listen and tried his hardest to get his hands back on Cartman. The brunette rejected him again. With one hand Cartman was able to keep both of Butters' hands away, "I get it, babe. I'm sexy and you're horny. Trust me, I'd love to stay and fool around but I need to get going. Also, we wouldn't want your parents barging in on us."

Butters blushed, embarrassed at how needy he'd been acting, "Oh... g-guess you're r-right."

Cartman gave Butters a quick kiss, "Just save all that passion for Friday night, after the movie, okay? I've got to go. Love you and happy Valentine's day."

Butters nodded and looked out the window watching his boyfriend leave, "B-bye, Eric! L-love you too!"

Butters watched Cartman climb into his mom's car as they drove away. The boy jumped as he heard his bedroom door open.

"Butters,"

The blonde turned to see Stephen walk into the room, "Oh... h-hey there, dad."

Stephen looked over to the window before settling his eyes on his son.

Even though Butters knew that his dad had no way of knowing that Cartman, he's secret boyfriend, had been in the room, Butters was scared of being caught. His parents weren't as strict as they used to be but if they found out that their, one and only, son was gay then there would surely be heck to pay.

Mr. Stotch sighed, "Butters, how may times do I have to tell you to keep your windows shut at night? You must keep you windows closed so that you don't let a draft in, because then you'll get sick, you'll get your mother and I sick, then we'll die, leaving you a homeless orphan. You'' have to drop out of school and be forced to sell your body on the streets in order to make money. You don't want that to happen, right?"

Butters shook his head, "N-no, sir."

Stephen walked to the door, "Okay, then close your window and get to bed. It's getting late. Good night, son."

Butters watched his dad walk out of his room, "G-good night, dad."

Butters sighed and closed the windows. He then stuck the movie tickets in the frame of his picture and turned off the light. He looked at his boyfriend's smiling face in the picture and said good-night. He gave it a kiss before laying in bed and drifting into sleep, clutching the picture tightly to his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

-Kyle-

Kyle's eyes were set on the floor as he made his way to his locker. He was a mixture of two opposing feelings. One was excitement. He couldn't help it, 16 years of hiding his true feelings and now he finally had who he wanted, Stan Marsh. Stan this, Stan that. The raven-haired boy had taken over his mind more than ever before. This excitement was all linked to the second feeling of him being tired. He was finding it harder to sleep. His reality was finally giving him something, or more specifically someone, that was better than anything a dream could offer.

Despite his lack of sleep he was instantly brought back to alertness when he caught sight of Stan. As if on cue, the raven-haired boy looked in his direction and smiled before turning back to his conversation.

Kyle could feel his heart drop.

Wendy.

Sure Wendy and Stan had broken up long ago but still the jealousy remained buried deep within Kyle.

As far as Kyle was concerned Wendy was a bitch, not just any bitch but **the **bitch.

The bitch who had first captured Stan's heart.

The bitch who had stolen Stan away from his friends, including Kyle.

The bitch who had complete control over anything and everything involving Stan.

The bitch who after doing all of the above, broke Stan's heart as if the whole relationship had been nothing more than a game.

While the whole time it was Kyle who had to comfort Stan, knowing fully well that it was him that belonged to Stan, not the bitch.

Now Kyle watched in horror as Wendy not only talked to his boyfriend but flirted with him as well.

She stood there in her short skirt and tight top, smiling at **his **man, twirling her long, black hair with one finger, and placing the other hand on his arm.

Yeah, the bitch was flirting and even if Stan was too gay and oblivious to notice that didn't make it okay for Kyle.

If Kyle could he'd happily push Wendy to the floor, smash his lips against Stan's, all while flipping her off.

But as much as Kyle wanted to do that he knew he couldn't. Their relationship was supposed to be kept a secret, so for now he simply walked to his locker next to Stan.

Though Kyle didn't stay anything Stan wasted no time and turned away from Wendy, "Hey, what's up?"

Kyle looked up to see a smile from Stan. **_Fuck, all I want to do right now is kiss him… _**Kyle looked past Stan's shoulder to see Wendy who was looking a bit pissed about being ignored so suddenly. **_Take that bitch!_**

Kyle focused his attention back on, "Nothing really. I just need to get some books for first period."

Stan propped his arm on the lockers and let his eyes take in Kyle's form. He couldn't help but notice the way his pants hugged his ass. It took some will power but Stan's eyes eventually returned to Kyle's, "Hey, do you want to hang out after school? We could go to my house. Just you and me."

Kyle knew that this meeting would be anything but an innocent best friend meeting. His skin began to tingle with the thought of Stan's fingertips running down his body, their bodies pressed tightly against each other's, their tongues invading each other's mouths, all while Stan's hands would make their way down his jeans and…

Kyle pushed his dirty thoughts away for the moment, "Yeah, we can hang out."

Stan's smile grew wider. What he really wanted was a kiss but for now he settled with a super best friend handshake.

Wendy opened her mouth in an attempt to gain Stan's attention but was interrupted as she was suddenly pushed barely able to stop herself from falling. She gave a dirty look to the offender, Cartman.

The brunette didn't even bother to look at the girl, "You were in Butters' way."

Wendy looked to the blonde. She didn't have any problem with Butters, she actually liked him since he was always so nice to everyone, but she did have a problem with his asshole boyfriend Cartman.

The blonde opened his locker and looked over shyly, "S-sorry 'bout th-that, Wendy. You're not h-hurt are you?"

Wendy was about to smile in forgiveness until Cartman chimed in, "Don't apologize to her, Butters. She's just another dumb slut."

Wendy's face reddened with anger. Any other day she would have gladly kicked his ass but right now she wasn't in the mood. Instead she simply looked to him one last time, "Fuck off, fatboy." She turned to say good bye to Stan but he was too busy talking to Kyle to even notice her.

Figuring that today was not her day she left without further word.

A sigh of relief escaped Kyle's lips as Wendy left.

Stan noticed Kyle's new found ease, "Was something wrong?"

Kyle quickly shook his head, there was no point in sharing with Stan all of his insecurities, "Oh, nothing."

Stan didn't bother pushing the subject any further. The two boys just stood happily by each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

Cartman took notice of Stan's and Kyle's love-struck stares and gave Stan a little push in the red-head's direction.

Stan stumbled a bit before Kyle caught him. Their faces were now only a few inches from each other's and both were fighting off their natural desires to start sucking face. Somehow, against all urges, the two put distance between themselves.

Kyle quickly turned to Cartman, "What the fuck, Cartman?!"

Cartman laughed at his annoyance, "You guys are acting more faggy than usual. Di you two finally fuck each other's brains out?"

The blush that took over Stan's face almost gave it away, "Umm…"

Butters could sense the tension and took it upon himself to intervene. This was his job as Cartman's boyfriend, damage control. He took the brunette's hand and held it tightly, "W-why don't we t-talk 'bout somethin' else, fellas?"

Cartman looked down to his boyfriend and was about to open his mouth to object.

Butters pulled himself up and planted a kiss on his lips before pleading with the brunette with his eyes, "Pl-please, Eric?"

Cartman sighed, he was getting soft. In the past he would have just told the petite blonde to go and fuck himself and then return to whatever argument he had been engaged in. But as he looked into the Butters' baby blue eyes he knew that he just couldn't.

With his other hand he smoothed down a few pieces of Butters' blonde locks that had gone astray, "Fine but only because you're so cute."

Butters smiled as a slight blush crept across his face. Suddenly a figure in the distance caught his eye.

As Kenny made his way closer Butters could feel his heart beat quicken as he remembered their little moment on Valentine's Day.

Cartman smiled, oblivious to Kenny, as he saw the blush on his boyfriend's face grow larger and more vibrant, "Why're you so nervous?"

Butters ignored Cartman's question as Kenny finally arrived at his side giving the small boy a smirk.

Butters was barely able to concentrate as his mind was flooded with thoughts, so instead he decided to keep things much simpler, "H-hey there, Ken…."


	14. Chapter 14

-Kenny-

Kenny's eyes met Butters' and neither blonde could deny that there was some weird energy between them. Whether or not it was a good energy was yet to be decided.

Kyle could also sense something going on but chose to ignore it. He locked eyes with his secret lover, "You wanna go get some breakfast before school starts?"

Neither Stan nor Kyle were hungry but the cafeteria was a good place to get some alone time even if it was only to eat and talk. Stan smiled, "Sure."

The two didn't bother to say good bye and just walked off together a little closer than usual.

Cartman noticed the two leaving and couldn't fight the temptation. Not only was this a chance to get some gay dirt on his little jewish 'friend' but also a chance to eat. He turned to Butters, who was still staring at Kenny, "Hey babe, I'm going to get some food. Wanna come?"

Butters broke the contact with Kenny and looked to his boyfriend, "N-no th-thanks, I'll j-just wait here and meet with you l-later."

Cartman smiled kissing Butters' forehead, "'Kay." He started walking away but stopped in front of Kenny, "Hey Kenny."

Kenny gave the brunette a curious glance, "Hmm?"

Cartman laughed, "Behave yourself."

Kenny laughed as well, "I always do."

As Cartman walked out of the blondes' sight Kenny's eyes locked back with Butters', "Hey, Butters."

Butters swallowed hard. He couldn't explain it. He had never had a problem being alone with Kenny before but now his stomach was in knots. He knew that looking away from the hazel-eyed boy would relieve the tension but he couldn't bring himself to break eye contact, "Wh-what's up, Ken?"

Kenny had been thinking about how to do this, how to win Butters in not only body but in heart.

Sure Butters was currently unavailable but Kenny had done this before with smaller prizes. Butters was a one of a kind and if Cartman was his only challenge Kenny was sure to have an easy victory.

Despite how unchallenging this would be Kenny knew he'd have to be smart about this, "Nothing much."

Butters bit down on his lip while only getting more lost in Kenny's eyes, the green and blue fought for dominance and their battle resulted in a rather beautiful color. **_Wow, Ken's eyes are so…. so pretty…._**

With the petite blonde currently speechless Kenny spoke up again, "So how did your Valentine's Day go?"

Butters heard the question and began to process it, finding it hard to concentrate under Kenny's steady gaze. **_Valentine's Day? Well, Ken got me that pretty flower and Eric got me….. wait… Eric! Jeez Butters, get a hold of yourself and remember you have a boyfriend! Oh, I gotta stop starin' at Ken with his pretty hair and his pretty eyes and his pretty lips… No, no, no! Crap! I gotta stop thinkin' these indecent thoughts…_**

Kenny again noticed Butters tensing up his face filled with…. doubt? This was a good thing for Kenny it would make this a whole lot easier. He took a step closer to Butters, making sure to move slowly since scaring him away would ruin all the work he's done so far. Kenny places his hand on Butters arm, causing the smaller boy to flinch but not move further away. Another good thing for Kenny. "Is everything okay, Butters?"

The small boy trembled a bit. The eye contact coupled with the physical contact was causing his face to redden even more, "K-ken?"

Kenny smiled. So far, so good. "Yeah, Butters?"

Butters breathing quickened and his lips parted slightly.

Kenny recognized this as his chance to make a move, his own lips rapidly descending upon the smaller boy's.

What Kenny didn't plan on was Butters putting his hands on his chest, effectively putting distance between them. Kenny was brought back to reality and saw just how visibly shaken and upset the smaller boy was. "Wh-what do you th-think you're d-doin'?! I'm…. I'm w-with Eric, 'kay? I d-don't kn-know what's g-goin' on between us, Ken, but it n-needs to st-stop right now! I have a … a b-boyfriend!"

Kenny was shocked at the outburst but quickly composed himself, "Come on Butters, I'm just trying to be a friend." **_At least that last part's sorta true…._**

Butters was still trying to calm his nerves, "W-well, that b-better true, Ken. I d-don't want to have to t-tell Eric 'bout you tr-tryin' anythin' f-funny on me."

Kenny had almost forgotten about the threat that was Eric Cartman. Apparently Butters was more loyal than Kenny had originally thought but still Kenny was sure he could steal away Butters. He just had to wait for the perfect time and make damn sure that the brunette behemoth stayed in the dark about his intentions.

"Aww, come on Butters! I was only joking. Eric doesn't need to know about this, okay?"

Butters arms crossed over his chest. **_I should tell Eric 'bout all this, he has a right to know but then Eric would only get mad and blame me. Or he'd hurt Kenny and if Kenny was only messin' around then that would be bad…. Maybe this can be a little secret? _**Butters nodded, "Fine, I… I w-won't tell Eric 'bout this but you b-better remember, Ken, that you and…. you and me we're only pals, okay?"

Kenny held in a sigh of relief, **_Well that takes care of fatass for the moment and Butters might not know it yet but soon enough we'll be plenty more than 'only pals'…._** Kenny gave Butters a huge grin of appreciation, which was returned with a much small and shy smile on Butters' part, "Yeah, we're only pals, understood." He let the silence sink in as he thought up a plan B. He's never had to go past a plan A but someone as great as Butters needs a little more time. His smile grew wider with his new plan, "Hey, you know what? I don't think we have each other's numbers."

A look of confusion spread across Butters' face as he tilted his head, "N-numbers?"

Kenny laughed a bit, already enjoying how cute Butters is, "Yeah, like phone numbers. You don't have mine, right?"

Butters simply shook his head.

Kenny reached into his backpack and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil. He looks down at it while he scribbles his digits before continuing, "Here you go! Just call me or text me at any time whenever you want, even if it's just to talk, okay?"

Butters took the piece of paper hesitantly and looked down at it. **_Ken's phone number…. _**Even though people thought that Butters was naïve he was actually a lot smarter than he led on. All of his doubts about Kenny's intentions are only to hide his guilt that he might have been enjoying the extra attention. He knew that Kenny really had tried to kiss him twice already, once on Valentine's Day and the second time just right now. He's well aware that Kenny wants to be much more than 'only pals' and the phone number in his hands only proves his point more. This number will only cause him more trouble whether or not he even ever calls it. Eric's the jealous type and Kenny's a flirt. Despite this knowledge Butters folds the paper up neatly and stuffs it in the pocket of his jacket. He raises his eyes to Kenny's, "O-okay."

The school bell rang and Kenny gave the smaller boy one more look, "You should probably start getting back to Cartman."

The smile dropped from Butters' face, "Y-yeah. G-good bye, Ken."

Kenny watches as Butters makes his way down the hall before he starts leaving the school grounds.

Kenny couldn't help but consider the possibility that Butters, despite of their previous conversation, might be telling on him. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought that Cartman finding out. Cartman was no longer the wuss who would run home crying at the slightest touch, the brunette was large and powerful. Kenny's chances in a physical confrontation were slim and he knew it. Cartman's possessive and sadistic nature didn't help in his favor either. But thinking it over back to the feeling that he shared with Butters when their eyes met he knew that this particular person was worth it.

Kenny could be the one that loved Butters, he was sure of it. Butters deserved more than Cartman could ever dream to offer.

Sure a good person normally wouldn't be in the process of stealing their best friend's boyfriend, but Cartman had had plenty of chances.

If anything Cartman had been given too many chances to make Butters happy and failed each time.

Kenny could do better.

He could be the one to fix Butters' problems instead of causing them.

He could be the one to make Butters happy instead of making him cry.

He could be the one to love Butters, the one who actually loved Butters and didn't manipulate Butters with 'I love you' like how Cartman did to get out of trouble.

Just the thought of the little blonde in **his own **arms, lips pressed against **his own **lips…

**_Fuck, I've got it bad…_**


	15. Chapter 15

-Cartman-

The brunette eagerly made his way to his bedroom, his little blonde beauty's hand held firmly in his own. He had just sat through the entire Hello Kitty movie, which he'll never admit to have honestly enjoyed, and had been a perfect gentleman the entire time. He was more than ready for his reward, which would hopefully be a very naked and very eager to please Butters.

As soon as Cartman stepped into his room he pulled Butters inside and closed the door behind them. The brunette cupped Butters' face with both hands, pressing him against the door before assaulting his lips.

Butters allowed Cartman's tongue entry, timidly using his own to stroke against it. The smaller boy draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders.

He needed this.

Well, they both needed this just for different reasons.

Cartman's was simple. He finally had an outlet for all of his repressed sexual urges that were all thanks to his teenage hormones.

Although Butters enjoyed this for the same reason he needed this to help control his guilt.

He hadn't actually done anything wrong, hadn't even dialed the numbers, but his situation with Kenny was eating away at him.

The phone number was still in his pocket. Butters couldn't bring himself to throw it away. The two blondes had been talking more recently just about random, irrelevant stuff but Butters knew that this would eventually create some type of problem.

He was starting to notice things about Kenny. There were things to the boy besides his obvious looks.

There was the way he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair while he smiled.

There was the way that he walked with his hands in his pockets at a leisurely pace, regardless of where he had to be and when he had to be there.

How he often would stare off into the distance when he thought that no one was watching. Looking sadly content. Aware of what he wanted and accepting that he'd never have it. His eyes out of focus with his reality.

Kenny's eyes.

That had to be Butters favorite thing about the taller blonde.

Butters felt as if he could easily and willingly get lost in them and just forget about the world around him.

**_Focus, Butters, focus! Just….just look into Eric's eyes…. _**Butters looked into the chocolaty orbs. They were pretty in their own way but just couldn't compare to Kenny's.

Cartman's hands had moved to the petite boy's waist, pulling him their bodies even closer.

Cartman would probably never accept how lucky he was. He just couldn't understand how Butters could forgive him and love him despite all the problems he had caused the blonde, but he was so genuinely happy that he had. He couldn't imagine a life without Butters in it. He loved the blonde so much and just wanted to show him every single second just how special he was but old habits die young. He couldn't fight it. He could only behave for so long before he'd inevitably fuck up again. He and Butters would be perfectly happy with each other but then Cartman would always say or do something to ruin it. Butters would put up with all of his shit with a smile on his face but Cartman would just keep pushing and pushing until Butters would break down and cry.

Cartman hated himself for this. Why couldn't he just accept being happy?

Cartman pushed away the thoughts. He was in no mood to play therapist, especially when he could be playing with something much, much better…

The brunette pushed his hips against Butters', grinding their erections. He enjoyed the sounds of pleasure emitted by Butters as he picked up the pace.

"Oh…." Butters was starting to feel better as he lifted his hips closer to Cartman in order to increase the friction. Butters was sure that this would finally put Kenny out of his mind.

**_Ugh…. _**Butters just had to remind himself about _that _blonde when his thoughts should've been where they belong, his boyfriend. He released a groan of frustration that remained stuck between the boys' kissing.

Cartman's grinding came to a halt as he pulled away from their kiss, "What's wrong this time, Butters?"

The blonde pulled his hands off his boyfriend and began wringing his wrists, "N-nothin', Eric. Everythin' is all d-dandy."

Cartman's lips curled downward into a frown. **_Who does he think he's fooling?! Of course something's wrong! He's doing that thing he does with his wrists and that sound he made wasn't from him liking what I was doing…._**

Butters never were getting to him. He tried his best not to break down and cry, begging for forgiveness. **_I haven't even done nothin' yet! _**He took notice of Cartman's unhappiness. **_I need to distract him, make him happy…._**

Before Cartman could ask any other questions Butters pulled him down into even more kisses, forcing his tongue passed the brunette's lips.

Cartman's previous thoughts were nothing more than a hazy memory. He took control of the kissing easily and Butters wrapped his legs around his waist.

Cartman wasted no time lifting the blonde and carrying him to the bed, laying on his back while Butters laid on top of him.

Butters sat up, straddling Cartman, he made quick work of both their shirts, giving Cartman a few more kisses then let them trail down his chest and stomach.

His plan was working. It was obvious to him that all of Cartman's attention was now focused on him.

Butters undid Cartman's jeans keeping eye level with the brunette, that was only broken when Butters released the stiff member, planting a small kiss on the tip.

A sigh escaped from Cartman as Butters looked up to him again, "Want some h-help with th-that, Eric?"

Cartman nodded but the blonde only teased him again, running his tongue down the length only to pull back, "You h-happy now?"

A playful smile grew on Butters' face as Cartman struggled to for something to say. Something to get the situation back under his usual control but anything he had to say was cut short by Butters, who again gave another lick, this one slower and even better than the first.

Butters was enjoying this, being in control of what the other could and couldn't have. Usually it was him begging and writhing to be touched. "I d-didn't hear ya, Eric…"

Cartman released a groan of frustration but decided to put his dignity aside, "I said more Butters, just give me more!"

Butters' smile changed to a smirk, "Like this?" before going back down on the brunette, filling his mouth with the girth.

Cartman relaxed as the warmth enveloped him. Allowing himself to get lost in the moment, closing his eyes, and wrapping his fingers through the blonde locks. "Damn Butters…."

Butters bobbed his head quickly trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth. He used one hand to jerk what he couldn't fit and the other to fondle the brunette's balls.

As Butters began to hollow his cheeks, tightening his hold on the erection, Cartman was somehow able to pull him off.

"Ow, what you d-do that for?" Butters had been pulled gently, yet firmly, by his hair and was a bit upset about having to quit when he was almost finished.

Not bothering with the question Cartman pulled Butters to his level, kissing the blonde's lips softly and looking into his baby blues, "I love you."

Butters was a bit shocked. No, really shocked. Cartman wasn't one for lovey-dovey things during sex. Usually that stuff happened afterwards because that was what Butters liked. Cartman wasn't one to just stop in the middle of sex for something like that. "Th-that's why you st-stopped? So you c-could say you l-love me?"

Smiling as he placed another sweet kiss on the boy's forehead, "Yup…." A slight blush creeping across Butters' cheeks as Cartman looked deep into his eyes, "Also, I'd rather shoot my load up your fine ass than your pretty little mouth."

The blonde's face reddened more vibrantly now. This was much more Cartman's style and honestly what Butters preferred, "O-okay…"

Butters quickly rolled onto his back and Cartman wasted no time removing the rest of their clothes before climbing on top of Butters and crashing their lips together.

Cartman pulled away allowing the blonde time for some much needed air.

"Suck them. I don't want to waste any more time."

Butters nodded accepting Cartman's fingers into his mouth. He sucked slowly wanting to enjoy this moment but one look at Cartman told him to hurry up. Butters rolled his eyes at Cartman's impatience but lathered the fingers with saliva much faster.

Not willing to wait any longer Cartman pushed one digit through Butters' entrance. The smaller boy whimpering at the sudden invasion.

Cartman paused and noticed the boy's discomfort, "Shit. Sorry, babe."

Butters nodded weakly, slowly adjusting to the finger, "J-just keep….k-keep goin'…"

Cartman nodded back and slipped another finger in, making sure to be more careful.

With two fingers inside of his boyfriend Cartman began scissoring them. Stretching out the tightness to make room for the next step and decided to reward Butters by pressing against his prostate.

Butters' body immediately twitched at the sudden pressure, "Let's…. let's d-do th-this al…..already….."

Cartman smiled, "Gladly."

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. He slowly pushed through but the tight warmth proved too inviting and he rushed in, thrusting harshly into the orifice giving the blonde no time to adjust. Cartman pushed his lips against Butters', "Shh, babe…. Just give me….give me some time…."

The kiss did nothing to muffle his cries but Butters knew that the only thing to do was to wait it out.

As promised Cartman angled himself, pushed through, and hit Butters' prostate a few times.

The blonde's cries rapidly changed from pain to ecstasy as he wrapped his legs around Cartman's waist and pushed back trying to fill himself even more.

Cartman continued with his harsh and rough pace. Hitting Butters' sweet spot sparingly, enjoying the way Butters looked and sounded during those brief moments of pure pleasure.

Butters' hand crept down to his own member but was pulled away by Cartman right before he could get a touch. The blonde puted, "E-eric…."

Cartman's lips pushed on to Butters and he forced his tongue down his throat.

All this did nothing for Butters, he just wanted one touch. Just one touch to soothe his arousal but was at the mercy of Cartman, who enjoyed watching the other boy squirm and beg for release. At the end Butters would be taken care of, Cartman always made sure, but until then he'd have to wait his turn.

"PL-please…. I….. I n-need this….."

Butters pleads were muffled by Cartman's lips and were returned by a laugh.

Butters just accepted his. Allowing Cartman to thrust just a little too harsh, to kiss just a little too roughly, all while denying what his lover needed.

With one last particularly painful thrust Cartman's seed spilled inside of Butters. The brunette continued to ride the blonde a little longer until his orgasm finally faded and he fell on top of Butters.

Butters struggled under the immense weight that was finally lifted as Cartman lazily rolled off onto his back, "Fuck Butters, it gets better every time…"

Butters climbed on top of the brunette, desperate for his boyfriend's attention, "My t-turn?"

Cartman could see how much Butters wanted him, needed him to do something, probably anything would please him at this point. However Cartman was tired and this was supposed **his **present. He took Butters to see his gay, little movie and Cartman got to fuck the blonde's sweet little ass.

Cartman sighed, "I'll do that later. I'm going to sleep."

Cartman moved Butters off of him and pulled the blanket over himself, ignoring the shaking blonde beside him.

"B-but Eric, what about wh-what I want? I n-need you to do th-this for me, pl-please." Cartman didn't answer. "Eric?! I w-waited and now it's su-supposed to be my t-turn!"

Cartman grumbled and turned on his side, facing away from the blonde, "I said later. If you're that worked up then take care of it yourself."

Butters was started to go soft from the lack of attention but he didn't want to do it himself. Cartman's touch was so much better than anything he could achieve on his own. "But… I h-helped you. Just please, it'll only t-take a l-little bit of your t-time…"

"Shut up Butters or else I won't do it later either."

"But…. But Eric…."

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep. Go jerk off somewhere, I don't care."

"But d-don't you l-love me? D-don't you wanna m-make me h-happy?"

Instead of another rejection, snoring sounds escaped from Cartman.

Butters felt tears blurring his vision as he got up and dressed quickly, "Well m-maybe I'll just g-go then!"

When Cartman still didn't answer Butters left quickly.

With Butters gone Cartman laid on his back and stretched out, satisfied and spent thanks to Butters. **_Pheesh, as if I'd worry…._** He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. **_He'll be back…._**


	16. Chapter 16

-Butters-

**_Why does this always happen to me? I didn't do anythin' bad or nothin'….. or maybe I did? I don't know Eric's always getting' sore 'bout somethin'….._**

Butters replayed everything in his head trying to find what he did wrong to make Cartman suddenly turn cold. Anyone else would've blamed Cartman's uncaring, selfish personality but the blonde couldn't.

It had to be something he did.

It was always his fault.

He was always doing the wrong thing and making everyone mad at him; whether it was his parents, Eric, his friends, or just some stranger.

People were always mad at him for one reason or another.

If the whole world was angry at him he must be doing something wrong.

**_I knew I shouldn't have been botherin' him. He told me he was sleepy and he did take me to the movies. It's a miracle that Eric's even still with me….. I'm such a jerk…_**

Butters had walked off the sidewalk and was on some sort of trail.

**_I shouldn't have ran off like that. I can't go home or I'll be grounded for comin' home so late but I can't go back to Eric, not yet…._**

The tears had stopped falling and now stuck to his face.

Butters stopped walking and looked around to see if he was alone. Of course he was. Cartman would never waste his breath chasing after him, even if he did leave in tears…

**_Stuff like that only happens in the movies, to people who actually deserve a happy ending…._**

Butters felt like he was on the verge of more tears.

**_Maybe I just need to talk to someone 'bout my feelings…._**

The blonde frowned, trying to think of who he could talk to.

Parents? They didn't even know he had a boyfriend or that he was gay. He'd only be grounded.

Friends? He didn't have any.

Eric? He was the cause of this problem, well, most of his problems, and he never cared to listen to Butters' problems either.

Suddenly he remembered. He pulled out his phone and stuffed his hand in his pocket until he heard the crinkle of some paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

Staring at its content he thought of what to do next. **_I probably shouldn't….._**

Yet something deep inside him told him differently.

With a heavy breath he dialed the number.


	17. Chapter 17

-Kenny-

Kenny McCormick sat on the edge of his bed. Well, it was actually just an old, lumpy mattress that laid on the stained, carpeted floor but this was the last thing on his mind.

His eyes focused on the hole on the wall in front of him.

Someone had definitely punched the wall too hard.

Who? Could've been him or anyone else in his family that was having a bad day, which was an everyday occurrence.

When? There was so much damage to the house that particular moments were forgotten. This hole could've been from last year or this morning. Kenny couldn't keep track anymore.

He was trying his best to ignore his parents' fighting, the smell of drugs and alcohol along with the sounds of their hateful words and fists colliding with skin.

Nothing new in the McCormick household.

The only good thing about this situation was that his sister wasn't at home right now.

Karen had been invited to a sleep over. She didn't know the girls well; she had been invited out of pity.

It was sad to think that someone as wonderful as her was pitied just because of who her family was.

But at least the pity party was better than home. She was somewhere warm, with food, and away from this.

Kenny's attention was brought to his phone as it vibrated, a text message.

_Hey Ken, I know that's it's late and all but it would really mean a lot to me if you could come meet me at Stark's Pond right now. You don't have to and I don't mean to be a bother but it would be nice to have someone to talk to but of course if you're busy don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine. Oh and by the way this is Butters._

Kenny couldn't fight a smile. There was never any doubt as he read the message as to who it could be from. Only Butters would use actual sentences while texting and only he could portray himself as the doubtful boy he was through a text.

Kenny sent off a quick message before he head off.

A few seconds later Butters received it. Some pain washed away as he read the simple letter:

_K_

-Later-

Kenny quickly arrived at the pond. True, he was a lazy fucker but when there was somewhere he wanted to be he could get there in record time.

With Butters was definitely somewhere that Kenny wanted to be.

The smile on his face was so effortless as he spotted Butters on a bench, facing away from him. But as he got closer the smile faded.

Butters was crying.

Kenny wasn't the type of person who would willingly put up with other people problems but Butters wasn't just another person and Kenny knew that he couldn't just walk away.

He sat down next to Butters, the petite blonde wiping away the evidence of tears from his face, "K-ken…. You c-came….."

"Well you seemed like you really needed someone, so I'm here for you."

Butters eyes grew wide with disbelief, "N-no one's ever b-been just there for m-me, Ken. P-people always w-want somethin'… wh-what do you want from me?"

Kenny smiled, trying to reassure the boy, "I want to help you. So tell me what's wrong."

Butters bit down on his lip, not sure of whether or not to tell him, "Y-you sure that I ain't b-being a b-bother to you?"

Kenny stretched out his legs and looked back to the small blonde, his next words in complete honesty, "You could never be a bother to me."

Butters blushed and tried to think of where to start, "It's j-just that I…. I always seem to f-fuck up. S-sometimes its w-with my parents or Eric but I c-can't seem to do anythin' right and I try so h-hard to be to enough but I n-never am…."

The taller boy noticed the other one shivering and removed his parka, placing it over his small shoulders, "Butters look at me."

The petite blonde looked up slowly, eyes meeting the other's hazel.

Kenny cupped Butters' face with both hands, "You don't have to try anymore. You've always been more than good enough."

It was happening.

Butters cheeks flushed under Kenny's touch, both boys breaths came out short and shallow.

And Kenny's eyes had all of Butters' attention, "Ken…."

Kenny couldn't identify the feeling that shot through him, he had never felt it before but it was overpowering, "Butters…."

This time Butters didn't say no.

This time Butters let it happen.

This was the time when their lips finally met.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Kenny's P.O.V.-**

Kenny leaned in, his hands pulling Butters closer to him, just wanting more of this feeling.

Sure he had kissed plenty before but there was always something special about a first kiss. Regardless of whose lips were on his and with the knowledge of it being Butters, Kenny wanted this to be perfect.

So when Kenny pulled away his face still lingering close to the others', it nearly broke his heart to see that Butters wasn't returning his smile.

Instead of the bliss that he thought the smaller boy should be feeling, there was a frown and he was yet again close to crying. Butters pushed away from Kenny and allowed the orange parka to fall from his shoulders onto the ground. He stood up shaking, his hands clutching tightly to his own jacket, "Oh no, oh no! Wh-what have I d-done?! No, no, no…. crap!"

Kenny sat looking up to Butters, unsure of what to say. A freak out was the last thing he was expecting after what he though was the perfect kiss but try as he might he couldn't find the words necessary to comfort the Stotch boy, "Butters…."

Butters breathing had slowed down but he was far from calm. The tears fell freely from his face and his arms wrapped around himself tightly, he looked away unable to look at the taller blonde, "I'm… I'm s-sorry, Ken. This… this was a…. was a m-mistake…"

Kenny was speechless, seemingly frozen.

A mistake?

It couldn't be. This was the first time that he actually cared about getting a second kiss.

True, one night stands had always been more than enough to keep him satisfied but this wasn't just another face.

It was Butters.

Kenny was able to break free from his paralysis at the sight of Butters walking away from him…. from their kiss….

Kenny had never been in this position before. The one getting their **own **heart broken, the one who was being walked away from and he wouldn't allow it.

He quickly ran up and stood behind Butters, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, "Butters, please, just….. just listen to me-"

"No." Butters broke away from Kenny's grip but refused to turn and face him, "Why? Why do you… do you k-keep doin' this to me? You act like… l-like you c-care but you never did b-before…"

Kenny bit on his lip. He couldn't answer Butters. He only cared now because he wanted Butters for himself but that didn't make him selfish, right? If Kenny knew that he was better for the smaller boy then this was… okay, right?"

Either way the silence was ended by Butters' voice, "Just…. Just l-leave me alone, Ken. I d-don't want you…"

Kenny stood still as Butters moved further and further away.

Another rejection.

Kenny's only two rejections were both courtesy of the same boy and he honestly didn't know how many more he could take.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Cartman's P.O.V.-**

Cartman hadn't fallen asleep.

He couldn't.

Butters hadn't returned yet and the guilt had finally caught up to him.

**_Fuck, I just had to chase him away…. again. Why do I keep doing this? All I want is…._**

His thoughts were pushed aside at the sound of the front door opening.

It could just be his mom coming back from who knows where or it could be….

The brunette jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs.

There sitting on his couch was Butters shaking a little more than usual. Cartman assumed that this was from the cold weather outside as there was still snow on his clothing.

"Butters?"

The blonde turned his head to his boyfriend.

The boy he loved, the boy he had betrayed.

Butters was glad for the darkness that enveloped the room. Hoping that Cartman wouldn't be able to see that he had been crying, "Yeah…. That's me…." **(A/N: Couldn't resist the reference….)**

Cartman sat down by Butters and placed his hand against the other's cheek, "Babe, you're freezing. Why were you outside? Where have you been?"

Butters held back his tears. His guilt growing at the familiar warmth of his Cartman, "I was just…. j-just takin' walk. That's all."

Cartman wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, sharing his warmth with the blonde, "Look Butters, I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that… It's just…. it's just that, I don't know, I'm a jerk but I'm trying and I'll keep trying until I'm good enough, okay? Just please, give me some time to change."

Butters buried his face into his boyfriend's chest, absorbing his body heat that he probably didn't deserve, "I… I know, Eric. I ain't goin' anywhere…."

Cartman smoothed down Butters' hair and brushed the snow off of him, "What can I do to make you happy with me again?" Butters felt like **he **should be the one asking that question, considering what he had just done. Cartman smirked a bit, "There's still that IOU from earlier or I can make you something to eat or-"

"I… I j-just wanna sleep, Eric."

Cartman sighed pressing his lips onto Butters' forehead, "Okay. Do you wanna go back to bed or-"

"No." Butters felt undeserving of Cartman's bed. Whether or not he initiated the kiss he was a cheater and cheaters don't deserve to go back to bed with their **actual **lover, not after being with someone else. "I wanna sleep here… Can you st-stay with me, pl-please?"

Cartman only nodded but Butters seemed to have known his answer and pulled himself closer to the brunette, who had one arm wrapped around the blonde and his fingers running through Butters' hair.

After a few minutes Butters breathing mellowed and small snoring sounds escaped his lips signaling to the brunette that he had fallen asleep.

Cartman buried his face into the blonde locks.

Despite the darkness Cartman had seen the redness and puffiness of Butters' eyes, had heard the soreness in his voice, had noticed the tears drying on his face.

The tears that he had put there.

Cartman had to step it up.

Butters was perfect and sooner or later someone would come around who would recognize it and then what?

Cartman had little to offer the blonde besides promises that try as he might, could never seem to fulfill.

Cartman had probably made the boy cry more times than he had made him smile.

Cartman couldn't handle the thought of life without him, losing the only person he had ever loved.

What Cartman didn't know was that he was already too late.


End file.
